dhxmediafandomcom-20200214-history
List of Arthur episodes
This is a list of episodes for the television series Arthur. It includes special episodes. As of May 16, 2019, Arthur has aired a total of 243 episodes. The series began airing on October 7, 1996, Seasons 1–15 were produced by Cookie Jar Group(seasons 1–8 as CINAR, seasons 9–15 as Cookie Jar Entertainment after the CINAR-Cookie Jar rebrand), seasons 16– by 9 Story Media Group (after Cookie Jar merged with DHX Media), and seasons 20-present are produced by Oasis Animation, along with 2 new hour-long television specials. Four television specials aired in 2000, 2002 and 2017, and a CGI movie was released in 2006, named as Arthur's Missing Pal. Episodes Season 1 (1996) #''Arthur's Eyes / ''Francine's Bad Hair Day (October 7, 1996) #''Arthur and the Real Mr. Ratburn'' / Arthur's Spelling Trubble (October 8, 1996) #''D.W. All Wet'' / Buster's Dino Dilemma (October 9, 1996) #''D.W.'s Imaginary Friend'' / Arthur's Lost Library Book (October 10, 1996) #''Arthur's Pet Business'' / D.W. the Copycat (October 11, 1996) #''Locked in the Library / ''Arthur Accused! (October 14, 1996) #''Arthur Goes to Camp / ''Buster Makes the Grade (October 15, 1996) #''Arthur's New Puppy / ''Arthur Bounces Back (October 16, 1996) #''Arthur Babysits / ''Arthur's Cousin Catastrophe (October 17, 1996) #''Arthur's Birthday / ''Francine Frensky, Superstar (October 18, 1996) #''Arthur's Baby / ''D.W.'s Baby (October 21, 1996) #''Arthur Writes a Story / ''Arthur's Lost Dog (October 22, 1996) #''So Long, Spanky / ''Buster's New Friend (October 23, 1996) #''Arthur the Wrecker / ''Arthur and the True Francine (October 24, 1996) #''Arthur's Family Vacation / ''Grandpa Dave's Old Country Farm (October 25, 1996) #''Arthur and the Crunch Cereal Contest / ''D.W. Flips (October 28, 1996) #''Meek for a Week / ''Arthur, World's Greatest Gleeper (October 29, 1996) #''Arthur's Chicken Pox / ''Sick as a Dog (October 30, 1996) #''D.W. Rides Again / ''Arthur Makes the Team (October 31, 1996) #''Arthur's Almost Boring Day / ''The Half-Baked Sale (November 1, 1996) #''Sue Ellen Moves In / ''The Perfect Brother (November 4, 1996) #''D.W.'s Snow Mystery / ''Team Trouble (November 5, 1996) #''Bully for Binky / ''Misfortune Teller (November 6, 1996) #''Arthur's Tooth / ''D.W. Gets Lost (November 7, 1996) #''D.W. Thinks Big / ''Arthur Cleans Up (November 8, 1996) #''My Dad, the Garbage Man / ''Poor Muffy (November 11, 1996) #''D.W.'s Blankie / ''Arthur's Substitute Teacher Trouble (November 12, 1996) #''I'm a Poet / ''The Scare-Your-Pants-Off Club (November 13, 1996) #''My Club Rules / ''Stolen Bike (November 14, 1996) #''Arthur's First Sleepover / ''Arthur's New Year's Eve (November 15, 1996) Season 2 (1997–98) #''Arthur Meets Mister Rogers'' / Draw! (October 20, 1997) #''Binky Barnes, Art Expert'' / Arthur's Lucky Pencil (October 21, 1997) #''D.W., the Picky Eater'' / Buster and the Daredevils (October 22, 1997) #''Arthur Makes a Movie'' / Go to Your Room, D.W. (October 23, 1997) #''Arthur's Underwear'' / Francine Frensky, Olympic Rider (October 24, 1997) #''Buster Baxter, Cat Saver'' / Play it Again, D.W. (October 27, 1997) #''Arthur's TV-Free Week'' / Night Fright (October 28, 1997) #''Arthur vs. the Piano'' / The Big Blow-Up (October 29, 1997) #''Lost'' / The Short, Quick Summer (October 30, 1997) #''D.W. Goes to Washington'' / Arthur's Mystery Envelope (October 31, 1997) #''D.W.'s Deer Friend'' / Buster Hits the Books (April 6, 1998) #''Arthur's Faraway Friend'' / Arthur and the Square Dance (April 7, 1998) #''Water and the Brain'' / Arthur the Unfunny (April 8, 1998) #''Sue Ellen's Lost Diary'' / Arthur's Knee (April 9, 1998) #''Grandma Thora Appreciation Day'' / Fern's Slumber Party (April 10, 1998) #''Love Notes for Muffy'' / D.W. Blows the Whistle (April 13, 1998) #''Francine Redecorates'' / Arthur the Loser (April 14, 1998) #''Arthur vs. the Very Mean Crossing Guard'' / D.W.'s Very Bad Mood (April 15, 1998) #''D.W.'s Name Game'' / Finders Key-pers (April 16, 1998) #''How the Cookie Crumbles'' / Sue Ellen's Little Sister (April 17, 1998) Season 3 (1998–99) #''Buster's Back'' / The Ballad of Buster Baxter (November 16, 1998) #''D.W. All Fired Up'' / I'd Rather Read It Myself (November 17, 1998) #''Arthur Goes Crosswire'' / Sue Ellen and the Brainasaurous (November 18, 1998) #''Background Blues'' / And Now Let's Talk to Some Kids (November 19, 1998) #''The Chips Are Down'' / Revenge of the Chip (November 20, 1998) #''Binky Rules'' / Meet Binky (November 23, 1998) #''Arthur Rides the Bandwagon'' / Dad's Dessert Dilemma (November 24, 1998) #''Popular Girls'' / Buster's Growing Grudge (November 25, 1998) #''Arthur's Treasure Hunt'' / The Return of the King (November 26, 1998) #''Attack of the Turbo Tibbles'' / D.W. Tricks the Tooth Fairy (November 27, 1998) #''Double Tibble Trouble'' / Arthur's Almost Live Not Real Music Festival (December 28, 1998) #''What Scared Sue Ellen'' / Clarissa is Cracked (December 29, 1998) #''Arthur's Dummy Disaster'' / Francine and the Feline (December 30, 1998) #''Mom and Dad Have a Great Big Fight'' / D.W.'s Perfect Wish (December 31, 1998) #''Arthur and D.W. Clean Up'' / The Long, Dull Winter (January 1, 1999) Season 4 (1999) #''D.W.'s Library Card'' / Arthur's Big Hit (October 5, 1999) #''Hide and Snake'' / Muffy's New Best Friend (October 6, 1999) #''Buster's Breathless'' / The Fright Stuff (October 7, 1999) #''The Contest'' / Prove It (October 8, 1999) #''The Blizzard'' / The Rat Who Came to Dinner (October 11, 1999) #''D.W. Tale Spins'' / Prunella Gets It Twice (October 12, 1999) #''Binky Barnes, Wingman'' / To Beat or Not to Beat (October 13, 1999) #''1001 Dads'' / Prunella's Prediction (October 14, 1999) #''What is that Thing'' / Buster's Best Behavior (October 15, 1999) #''My Music Rules'' / That's a Baby Show! (October 18, 1999) #3rd Grade Male Rabbit Gets Fat / 3rd Grade Male Rat Body Fat 30, 1999 Season 5 (2000) #''Arthur and the Big Riddle'' / Double Dare (September 25, 2000) #''Kids Are From Earth, Parents Are From Pluto'' / Nerves of Steal (October 2, 2000) #''It's a No-Brainer'' / The Shore Thing (October 9, 2000) #''The World Record'' / The Cave (October 16, 2000) #''The Lousy Week'' / You Are Arthur (October 23, 2000) #''The Election'' / Francine Goes to War (October 30, 2000) #''Sleep No More'' / Pet Peeved (November 6, 2000) #''The Last of Mary Moo Cow'' / Bitzi's Beau (November 13, 2000) #''The Big Dig'' / Just Desserts (November 20, 2000) #''Arthur's Family Feud'' / Muffy Gets Mature (November 27, 2000) #Give Me a Break / Norman Cuts His Knee 31, 2000 Season 6 (2001) #''Sue Ellen Gets Her Goose Cooked'' / Best of the Nest (September 24, 2001) #''Arthur Plays the Blues'' / Buster's Sweet Success (October 1, 2001) #''Prunella's Special Edition'' / The Secret Life of Dogs and Babies (October 8, 2001) #''Muffy's Soccer Shocker'' / Brother Can You Spare a Clarinet? (October 15, 2001) #''The Boy Who Cried Comet'' / Arthur and Los Vecinos (October 22, 2001) #''Citizen Frensky'' / D.W.'s Backpack Mishap (October 29, 2001) #''The Boy with His Head in the Clouds'' / More! (November 5, 2001) #''Rhyme for Your Life'' / For Whom the Bell Tolls (November 12, 2001) #''The Good Sport'' / Crushed (November 19, 2001) #''Arthur Loses His Marbles'' / Friday the 13th (November 26, 2001) #Norman's Survival / Vicita Bothers D.W. 28, 2001 Season 7 (2002) #''Cast Away'' / The Great Sock Mystery (October 8, 2002) #''Francine's Split Decision'' / Muffy Goes Metropolitan (October 9, 2002) #''Ants in Arthur's Pants'' / Don't Ask Muffy (October 10, 2002) #''To Tibble the Truth'' / Waiting to Go (October 11, 2002) #''Elwood City Turns 100!'' (October 14, 2002) #''Pick a Car, Any Car'' / Jenna's Bedtime Blues (November 25, 2002) #''D.W.'s Time Trouble'' / Buster's Amish Mismatch (November 26, 2002) #''The World of Tomorrow'' / Is There a Doctor in the House? (November 27, 2002) #''Prunella Sees the Light'' / Return of the Snowball (November 28, 2002) #''April 9th'' (November 29, 2002) #Take a Hike Wise / Edwin's Gets Homesick 30, 2002 Season 8 (2003) #''Dear Adil'' / Bitzi's Break Up (September 15, 2003) #''Fernfern and the Secret of Moose Mountain'' / Thanks a Lot, Binky (September 16, 2003) #''Arthur's Snow Biz'' / Bugged (September 17, 2003) #''Fernkenstein's Monster'' / D.W., Dancing Queen (September 18, 2003) #''Vomitrocious'' / Sue Ellen Chickens Out (September 19, 2003) #''Postcards from Buster'' (December 22, 2003) #''Desk Wars'' / Desperately Seeking Stanley (December 23, 2003) #''Muffy's Art Attack'' / Tales from the Crib (December 24, 2003) #''Flea to Be You and Me'' / Kiss and Tell (December 25, 2003) #''Big Horns George'' / Bleep (December 26, 2003) #Alex's Big Fat / Timmy's Says 17, 2003 Season 9 (2004–05) #''Castles in the Sky'' / Tipping the Scales (December 20, 2004) #''Francine's Big Top Trouble'' / George Blows His Top (December 21, 2004) #''Arthur Weighs In'' / The Law of the Jungle Gym (December 22, 2004) #''Buster's Green Thumb'' / My Fair Tommy (December 23, 2004) #''Lights, Camera... Opera!'' / All Worked Up (December 24, 2004) #''Arthur Makes Waves'' / It Came from Beyond (April 4, 2005) #''Three's a Crowd'' / A is for Angry (April 5, 2005) #''The "A" Team'' / Emily Swallows a Horse (April 6, 2005) #''D.W. Beats All'' / Buster the Myth Maker (April 7, 2005) #''Binky Goes Nuts'' / Breezy Listening Blues (April 8, 2005) #The Lakewood's Sore Tummy / 4th Grade's Swimming 9, 2005 Season 10 (2006) #''Happy Anniversary'' (May 15, 2006) #''The Squirrels'' / Fern and Persimmony Glitchet (May 16, 2006) #''Desert Island Dish'' / The Secret About Secrets (May 17, 2006) #''Feeling Flush'' / Family Fortune (May 18, 2006) #''D.W. Aims High'' / Flaw and Order (May 19, 2006) #''The Curse of the Grebes'' / Arthur Changes Gears (May 22, 2006) #''Unfinished'' / D.W., Bossy Boots (May 23, 2006) #''Binky vs. Binky'' / Operation: D.W.! (May 24, 2006) #''Do You Speak George?'' / World Girls (May 25, 2006) #''What's Cooking?'' / Buster's Special Delivery (May 26, 2006) #Patrick's Laughing / Buster Tickle Bailey in my Tummy 17, 2006 Season 11 (2007) #''Swept Away'' / Germophobia (June 25, 2007) #''Arthur Sells Out'' / Mind Your Manners (June 26, 2007) #''Buenas Noches, Vicita'' / Prunella Packs It In (June 27, 2007) #''Phony Fern'' / Brain's Shocking Secret (June 28, 2007) #''Baby Kate and the Imaginary Mystery'' / Strangers on a Train (June 29, 2007) #''The Making of Arthur'' / Dancing Fools (September 3, 2007) #''Hic or Treat'' / Mr. Alwaysright (September 4, 2007) #''Francine's Pilfered Paper'' / Buster Gets Real (September 5, 2007) #''D.W. on Ice'' / Spoiled Rotten! (September 6, 2007) #''Big Brother Binky'' (September 7, 2007) #Otis is Sad / Binky vs. Trent 8, 2007 Season 12 (2008–09) #''Is That Kosher?'' / Never, Never, Never (October 6, 2008) #''Room to Ride'' / The Frensky Family Fiasco (October 13, 2008) #''D.W's Stray Netkitten'' / Bats in the Belfry (October 20, 2008) #''Ungifted'' / For the Birds (October 27, 2008) #''The Chronicles of Buster'' / On This Spot (November 3, 2008) #''The Cherry Tree'' / Matchmaker Matchbreaker (April 20, 2009) #''War of the Worms'' / I Owe You One (April 21, 2009) #''The Blackout'' / Mei Lin Takes a Stand (April 22, 2009) #''Home Sweet Home'' / Do You Believe in Magic? (April 23, 2009) #''The Perfect Game'' / D.W.'s Furry Freak-out (April 24, 2009) #Chirp's Midlife Crisis / John's is Fat Again 25, 2009 Season 13 (2009–10) #''No Acting, Please'' / Prunella and the Disappointing Ending (October 12, 2009) #''The Silent Treatment'' / Kung Fool (October 13, 2009) #''Arthur's Number Nightmare'' / Brain Gets Hooked (October 14, 2009) #''MacFrensky'' / The Good, the Bad, and the Binky (October 15, 2009) #''The Great MacGrady'' (October 16, 2009) #''When Carl Met George'' / D.W. Swims with the Fishes (April 5, 2010) #''A Portrait of the Artist as a Young Tibble'' / The Secret Guardians (April 6, 2010) #''Fernlets by Fern'' / Prunella and the Haunted Locker (April 7, 2010) #''Paradise Lost'' / The Pride of Lakewood (April 8, 2010) #''Looking for Bonnie'' / The Secret Origin of Supernova (April 9, 2010) #Rattles Punch Vicita / 3rd Grade Male Dog Number 2 Belly Button 10, 2010 Season 14 (2010–11) #''The Wheel Deal'' / The Buster Report (October 11, 2010) #''The Agent of Change'' / D.W. Unties the Knot (October 12, 2010) #''Nicked by a Name'' / The Play's the Thing (October 13, 2010) #''Falafelosophy'' / The Great Lint Rush (October 14, 2010) #''Tales of Grotesquely Grim Bunny'' / Pet Projects (October 15, 2010) #''Follow the Bouncing Ball'' / Buster Baxter & the Letter from the Sea (April 25, 2011) #''Around the World in 11 Minutes'' / Muffy and the Big Bad Blog (April 26, 2011) #''Arthur Unravels'' / All the Rage (April 27, 2011) #''D.W., Queen of the Comeback'' / In My Africa (April 28, 2011) #''Buster Spaces Out'' / The Long Road Home (April 29, 2011) #Otis Stomach Fat / Kenny Want To Do 30, 2011 Season 15 (2011–12) #''Fifteen'' (October 10, 2011) #''I Wanna Hold Your Hand'' / Whistling in the Wind (October 11, 2011) #''Buster's Secret Admirer'' / The Last King of Lambland (October 12, 2011) #''Cents-less'' / Buster the Lounge Lizard (October 13, 2011) #''To Eat or Not to Eat'' / S.W.E.A.T. (October 14, 2011) #''Prunella the Packrat'' / What's in a Name? (April 16, 2012) #''Muffy's Classy Classics Club'' / Best Enemies (May 23, 2012) #''Buster's Garden of Grief'' / Through the Looking Glasses (May 24, 2012) #''The Butler Did... What?'' / The Trouble with Trophies (May 25, 2012) #''Grandpa Dave's Memory Album'' / Buster's Carpool Catastrophe (June 15, 2012) #Binky and Vicita Getting Fight / Brain and Fern's Argue 16, 2012 Season 16 (2012–13) #''Based on a True Story'' (October 15, 2012) #''Flippity Francine'' / Muffy Takes the Wheel (October 16, 2012) #''All About D.W.'' / Blockheads (October 17, 2012) #''Get Smart'' / Baby Steps (October 18, 2012) #''Night of the Tibble'' / Read and Flumbergast (October 19, 2012) #''The Last Tough Customer'' / Brain's Chess Mess (May 6, 2013) #''Baseball Blues'' / Brain's Biggest Blunder (May 7, 2013) #''Buster's Book Battle'' / On the Buster Scale (May 8, 2013) #''Fern and the Case of the Stolen Story'' / Sue Ellen Vegges Out (May 9, 2013) #''So Funny I Forgot to Laugh'' / The Best Day Ever (May 10, 2013) #Too Much Homework / Luke in the Duke 11, 2013 Season 17 (2013–14) #''Show Off'' / Dog's Best Friend (November 11, 2013) #''Adventures in Budylon'' / Ladonna Compson: Party Animal (November 12, 2013) #''Molina's Mulligan'' / Buster Bombs (November 13, 2013) #''Opposites Distract'' / Just the Ticket (November 14, 2013) #''All Thumbs'' / Kidonia (November 15, 2013) #''Speak Up, Francine!'' / Waiting for Snow (April 21, 2014) #''Pets and Pests'' / Go Fly a Kite (April 22, 2014) #''The Director's Cut'' / Crime and Consequences (May 12, 2014) #''Caught in the Crosswires'' / Framed! (May 13, 2014) #''Binky's Music Madness'' / Brain Freeze (May 14, 2014) #Patrick's Give Birth / Ladonna Hates Bud 15 2014 Season 18 (2014–15) #''The Friend Who Wasn't There'' / Surprise! (September 29, 2014) #''The Case of the Girl with the Long Face'' / The Substitute Arthur (September 30, 2014) #''The Tattletale Frog'' / D.W. & Bud's Higher Purpose (October 1, 2014) #''Best Wishes'' / The Tardy Tumbler (October 2, 2014) #''Fountain Abbey'' / Arthur Calls It (January 26, 2015) #''Whip. Mix. Blend.'' / Staycation (June 1, 2015) #''Two Minutes'' / Messy Dress Mess (June 2, 2015) #''Arthur Read: Super Saver'' / Tibbles to the Rescue (June 3, 2015) #''The Pageant Pickle'' / Some Assembly Required (June 4, 2015) #''Shelter from the Storm'' (June 5, 2015) #Steve Very Sad Mood / Thanks a Lot Timmy 6, 2015 Season 19 (2015–16) #''Brain's Brain'' / Brain Sees Stars (June 2, 2015) #''Sue Ellen Adds It Up'' / Wish You Were Here (June 3, 2015) #''Arthur's Toy Trouble'' / Spar for the Course (January 18, 2016) #''Carried Away'' / Dueling Detectives! (January 19, 2016) #''Buster Isn't Buying It'' / One Ornery Critter (January 20, 2016) #''Maria Speaks'' / Postcards from Binky (April 5, 2016) #''Carl's Concerto'' / Too Much of a Good Thing (May 23, 2016) #''Francine's Cleats of Strength'' / Little Miss Meanie (May 24, 2016) #''Mr. Ratburn's Secret Identity'' / Besties (May 25, 2016) #''The Last Day'' (May 26, 2016) #3rd Grade Female Aardvark Number 2 Fishing / Prunella Gets Mad 27, 2016 Season 20 (2016–17) #''Buster's Second Chance'' / Arthur and the Whole Truth (October 10, 2016) #''Fern's Flights of Fancy'' / Cereal (October 11, 2016) #''He Said, He Said'' / Bunny Trouble (October 12, 2016) #''Bud's Knotty Problem'' / That's MY Grandma! (October 13, 2016) #''Lend Me Your Ear'' / The Butler Did It (May 30, 2017) #''Prunella's Tent of Portent'' / Mutiny on the Pitch (May 31, 2017) #''The Hallway Minotaur'' / Ladonna's Like List (June 1, 2017) Season 21 (2017–18) #''Binky's 'A' Game'' / Brain and the Time Capsule (October 24, 2017) #''The Master Builders'' (October 24, 2017) #''Francine & the Soccer Spy'' / Sue Ellen & the Last Page (October 26, 2017) #''Muffy Misses Out'' / Arthur Takes a Stand (February 12, 2018) #''Slink's Special Talent'' / Take a Hike, Molly (February 13, 2018) #''The Lost Dinosaur'' / The Princess Problem (February 14, 2018) #''Invasion of the Soccer Fans'' / Pal and the Big Itch (February 15, 2018) Season 22 (2019) #''Mr. Ratburn and the Special Someone'' / The Feud (May 13, 2019) #''When Rivals Came to Roost'' / The Longest Eleven Minutes (May 14, 2019) #''Muffy's House Guests'' / Binky Can't Always Get What He Wants (May 15, 2019) #''Muffy's Car Campaign'' / Truth or Poll (May 16, 2019) #''Steve Brian and Mary Overweight'' / Yusef Rainy Day (October 28, 2019) #''Jenna Keep Out'' / Ladonna vs. Norman (October 29, 2019) #''Unzo Hugs Patrick'' / Rattles Funeral (October 30, 2019) Season 23 (2020) #''Unzo's Came Back /'' Binky and the Magic Grow ''(TBA, 2020) #Luke Gets Belly Fat /'' Sky in the High ''(TBA, 2020) #Yoga Fun /'' Emily's Wobbly ''(TBA, 2020) #Buster's Bad Luck /'' Flying Kipper ''(TBA, 2020) #Tac Toe Game /'' Arthur is Grounded ''(TBA, 2020) #Rattles Bad Mood /'' What Just Say ''(TBA, 2020) #D.W. Revenge Queen /'' Kenny's Sad Mood ''(TBA, 2020) #Helen's Masterpiece /'' Dinner is Served ''(TBA, 2020) #Patrick vs. Buster /'' Lakewood Earthquake ''(TBA, 2020) #Wise and Trent's Hug /'' Blood Nose ''(TBA, 2020) Specials *Arthur's Perfect Christmas'' (November 23, 2000) *''Arthur, It's Only Rock 'n' Roll'' (September 2, 2002) *''D.W. and the Beastly Birthday'' (May 29, 2017) *''Arthur and the Haunted Tree House'' (October 23, 2017) CGI Movie *''Arthur's Missing Pal'' (August 22, 2006) Category:Episode lists